Gifted
by Ms. Videl Son
Summary: OneShot. Gohan peeled his eyelids apart quickly, equally eager and apprehensive about discovering what, exactly, his wife had felt the need to be so sneaky about. It was...GhVi, for NekoGohan.


**Title:** Gifted  
**Disclaimer:** Well...I'm a pet owner, does that count?  
**Rating:** G ( K+ ) – there are fuzzy little kitties in this story, how could I smut that up?  
**Spoilers:** NekoGohan turns 22 today **n.n**

**Summary:** OneShot. Gohan peeled his eyelids apart quickly, equally eager and apprehensive about discovering what, exactly, his wife had felt the need to be so sneaky about. It was...GhVi, for NekoGohan.

Happy Birthday to you, happy birthday to you, happy birthday dear Kitty XanXan...etc, etc.

* * *

"Can I open my eyes yet, Videl-san?" Gohan queried at a high volume, just in case his new wife was traipsing about a different part of the house.

When Videl responded, her voice was loud and muffled. It seemed to be coming from the bedroom. "Not yet! Keep 'em closed!"

"Okay!" She was definitely up to something, he decided. Something secretive, clever...diabolical, maybe?

Gohan tensed as his wife's soft footprints began approaching him at a quick and steady pace. Whatever she was doing was about to be revealed and, despite knowing that Videl would never (intentionally) hurt him, he couldn't help but be a little nervous about it.

"Hold out your hands," Videl ordered. From the soft, clear quality of her voice the demi-Saiyan scholar could tell that she was standing right in front of him. Besides that, he could smell her (mm...potstickers, his favorite!).

Knowing better than to do otherwise, Gohan immediately obeyed. Lifting aforementioned appendages off of his lap, he held them out to her, cupped together as one unified plane. "Okay...now what?"

Videl didn't answer him verbally. Instead, she deposited something into his hands. A very soft and warm something...something that was _moving_. What the – ?

"Okay, open your eyes!"

Gohan peeled his eyelids apart quickly, equally eager and apprehensive about discovering what, exactly, his wife had felt the need to be so sneaky about. It was...

...a kitten.

"Happy birthday, Gohan-kun!" Videl declared, beaming at him as he surveyed his gift.

Gohan couldn't believe it. No one had ever let him have a pet before...other than Icarus, anyway, and his mom had only allowed that because he was an "outdoor animal." Sometimes when Goten would bring horrific creatures into the house it would almost seem like they had pets, but it wasn't easy to cuddle with an iguana or dung beetle, so it didn't quite seem the same. After leaving home, he'd only lived in dorms and apartment buildings that had strict guidelines about domesticated beasts so getting a cat or a dog on his own was still pretty moot.

"Wow...Videl-san, I..." He just didn't know what to say. He'd never even _mentioned_ wanting a cuddly little kitty cat to Videl before and yet, somehow, she'd known exactly what he wanted all along. Gee, what a great wife!

Apparently his excitement over the furry little gift wasn't showing on his face, though, because Videl asked, "Don't you like him?" She looked so crestfallen... "I know your mom wouldn't let you have a pet, or anything, so I just thought – "

Videl stopped speaking as soon as Gohan's free arm was around her neck, pinning her against his chest. The kitten mewed between them as Gohan said, "I _love_ him, Videl. Thank you."

The former teenaged champion pulled away enough to raise her head up and look at him. To his astonishment and great pleasure, she was blushing a little. "Really?"

"Really," he assured her, leaning down for a sweet kiss. Mm...she even tasted like potstickers.

When they pulled apart a few extended seconds later, she was smiling again. "So," she began, backing away from her husband to properly look at the kitten still balanced on his open palm. "What're you going to name him?"

"Hmm..." Gohan thought about it a moment. "Maybe XanXan?"

Videl's expression was suddenly deadpan. "'XanXan'? Why 'XanXan'?"

Oh, maybe that sounded silly. He'd have to explain. "Well, I always thought the name 'Xander' was pretty cool, but it's just too much for a little guy. So I thought 'XanXan' might be a better fit."

"O...kay. I guess that makes sense..."

"Then again," said Gohan, still on his previous train of thought. "Maybe 'Xandie' would be better. What do you think?"

"I think I love you anyway," Videl replied, reaching up to peck him once more on the lips. "So, are you ready for dinner? I made one of your favorites."

"Potstickers?" Gohan guessed, grinning.

"How did you know?"

— — —

**Author's Notes:** If Kitty XanXan's mother is reading this over his shoulder, she should know that_ I_ was the one who gave him his nickname and that it in no way, shape or form reflects his...preferences. Credit for "Xandie" goes to miss-apple-dbz, though, so take that up with her, hehe.

Happy Birthday, Neko Gohan!! (aka, Kitty XanXan/Xandie)

_**. ( . Ms Videl Son . ) .**_

– _Who's your daddy? GohanVidel_


End file.
